Kono Yume Ga Sametara
by Psychotic Tendency
Summary: As the storm began to brew above our heads, I began to realize that this wasn't the only thing that we should have worried about. A strong sense of foreboding seemed to consume me.I soon began to wish I hadn't turned my head.


**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own ONE PIECE alrights go to Oda-sensei. But I do however Own Kurohane Fuyu and any other OC's that pop up threw out the story.

Sorry this chapters short the next one will be longer, I promise.

* * *

Name: Kurohane Fuyu GENDER: Female.  
Age: 20  
Height: 5"8' Hair : Green Eyes: Forest Green

Weapon of choice: Katana, Hands, and anything at hand

Likes: suki (sister), Suki's cooking, ich-chan, explosives, loose clothing, sleeping, eating, training, creating new fighting styles, reading, her senpais, confusing the hell out of people, fish, cats, and hand to hand combat.

Dislikes: The suffix -Chan at the end of her name, not getting enough sleep, cowards, dresses, and having close friends or family dying.

D.O.B: April 9th

Blood type: B

* * *

Starting today it's officially been three years since that day. The day I first thought was the end, but now I know it was only the beginning. Today was one of those rare type of perfect days were the sun felt just right against your skin, complementing the nice cool breeze blowing, causing the leave to clutter as they gently brushed against each other as they piled along a large bolder. There were only two things stopping this day from being completely perfect. A: My oh so "optimistic" thinking, and B: The loud shouting of my two strongest students, as they both physically and verbally fought with each other over who was the strongest. Personally I could care less, but they were keeping me awake, meaning I'd have to get up to go and shut them up, 'Ah! What a life.' I thought...

I was lying under the overhang that completely surrounded our dojo. The dojo was hidden in a large dense forest at the edge of town. I blinked lazily, flopping over so I was on my back, slowly getting up. Once I was on my feet, I walked half way across the dojo to the room they were in. I slid it open, there they were yelling on the top of their lungs so loud it surprised me there wasn't anybody from town coming to complain about the noise. I step in sliding the door close behind me.

Miki was yelling "WELL I STI-!!!!" she stopped in mid-sentence, as she, and Kazuya turned their heads towards me.

"Ah! Kuro-sensei." Kazuya said as he bowed towards me, Miki followed his lead. Kuro that's what they call me it means black, like darkness my full name is Kurohane Fuyu. Kurohane means black wing, while Fuyu means winter. They call me Kuro because of my personality or so they say.

I lazily stared at them, and sighed. "You two love birds are hopeless you know that right" I said. They flushed

"W-w-w-we aren't l-love birds!" Miki persisted although the look in her eyes told me other wise. I let a smile play long my lips as I chuckled.

"Sure what ever you guys say." I said smiling.

"We're serious!!!!" they yelled in unison...

"I know, I know" I said as I ran my hand through my hair. "But can you guys do me a favor, keep you're shouting to a minimum, I'm trying to get some sleep." I asked.

"Yes, master." They replied obediently. Master? That's some thing I still have to get used to….

I felt a sudden tug at the hem of my shirt. I turned to see Ichigo looking up at me sleepily while rubbing her right eye. She looked so cute.

"Daijoubo des ka? Ich-chan?" (Are you okay? Ich-chan referring to Ichigo.)She only nodded in reply, reaching up towards me silently asking me to pick her up. I complied with her small request. She was one of the few people whose hands I promised to never let go. But she was the only one I had managed to hold on to, something I'll never forgive my self for. I frowned, **'**There I go again.' I sighed.

"You're going to get old, if you keep sighing like that all the time." Miki joked, or at least tried to.

I laughed, "True."

* * *

I was sitting in the kitchen, with my step "aunt" or my landlady her name was Keiko Fuyuri, though I don't call her either; I prefer oba-san. I sat there listening to her and Ichigo arguing over what ingredients to put into to nights dinner, they always had different opinions of course everyone did, but no one was brave enough to fight with the scary old lady. At first glance she looked to be a kind senior citizen in her late 70s which is true when you first meet her. But if you knew her as well as we did you'd most likely want to run in the other direction. With a swing of her cane could send a person flying all the way to Grand Line and back. _Although I highly doubt she would want them back. _

"KUROHANE-SAN!!!!!!!!"

"Hai!" I said my head jolting up, I had been staring at the ground.

"Can you go and shut those to dumbasses up!!!!" I stare at her for a few seconds before realizing who she was talking about.

"Oh…ummm sure." I turned towards Ichigo. "Come on let's go Ich-chan." She only nodded, and silently followed.

* * *

"Miki-senpai!!! Kazuya-senpai!!!!!" Ichigo shouted.

"This way," I pointed, and walked off toward where I heard them yelling. I was right they we stand right their arguing, about what kind of onigiri tasted better.

"Not this again" Ichigo said, I only nodded.

"Nani!!!" They yelled. "What do you mean again!?!?!?!?!" Yet again their ability to speak in unison and still hate each others guts surprises me; it's the one thing that I'll never understand. They glared at poor little Ichigo.

"Anybody want to tell me why you two are yelling?" I questioned quite blandly.

"He stared it!!!" Miki exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Kazuya.

"I didn't start any--" But was cut off with a large explosion behind us. I turned to see the kitchen area was burning. My eyes narrowed, '_Oba-san!!!'_

I thought. I quickly grabbed Ichigo and handed her to Miki. "Take her and go warn the village."

The fire was spreading fast. In fact, it had already caught some of the trees on fire. I turned towards Kazuya, and had him grab clothes and all of the weapons within the house he could find, while I ran off to go find the land lady. I found her passed out on the floor of the training room. How odd. You would have thought that she would be found in the kitchen. Some time this lady made me wonder.

* * *

Authors comment: Yay! The first chapter to my one piece story. X3. Anyway this was originally supposed to be AISHITERU HAJIME YOU, but I found this to be a much more suitable title instead. If you have anything to say; MESSAGE me NOT spam. Thank you!

Reader's Comment:

RAI:  
Yay for grammatical corrections! I like Kazuya, such a cute little responsible student. And he probably isn't scary like my husband.... Oh well! So, I like the story.... Eventually the straw hat freaks will come and it'll all go to hell. Nothing in particular is needed, though a reason for the whole explosion would be nice.....


End file.
